Uncoupling proteins (UCPs) are found in the mitochondria, but are encoded within the nucleus. In the mitochondria, UCPs uncouple, or regulate, the gradient that drives energy production in the cell/body. As such, UCPs effectively modulate the efficiency of energy production in the body, and hence body metabolism. Given the role of UCPs in the body, they are thought to be important targets for the study of thermogenesis, obesity, cachexia, and other metabolically related physiological functions, diseases, and disorders.